This invention relates generally to electrical switches, and particularly to an electrical switch for use in flashlights.
In general, flashlights and portable lanterns include a protective body which contains one or more batteries electrically connected, either in series or in parallel by a conductor to a light source. The conductor is typically interrupted by one of three well-known switching mechanisms: a push button switch, a slide, or a twisting head which moves the light source into contact with the conductors.
Disadvantages associated with the push button and slide switches include the difficulty within which to aesthetically incorporate the switches within the design of the flashlight. A further problem associated with the push button switch is the occasional failure of the spring mechanism used to rebound the switch between the on/off positions. In addition, push button switches generally lack a wiping action to clear contact points of corrosion build-up, the result of which can be a loss of electrical continuity, and ultimately failure of the lighting product to function. A disadvantage associated with twisting the head into contact with the conductors is that the operator often does not know which way to rotate the head to turn on the flashlight. Due to the focus adjustment feature, which requires that the head assembly be rotated through various positions, switching within that same action becomes more difficult to achieve. For example, the ideal action for such an embodiment would be for the switch to be off when the head or lens housing is in its forward-most position. Some rotation, and resulting rearward longitudinal motion, would be required to make contact, and activate the light source. Contact could then be maintained during subsequent rotation and resulting longitudinal motion rearward as the focus is adjusted. The problem that occurs with this method is that the head must always be returned to its forward-most position to deactivate the light, and with every use, focus position must be adjusted. The user can never be sure he will be at the previously set focus, which may be perceived as an annoyance.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a flashlight having a two-position switch which aesthetically blends with the exterior or ornamental design of the flashlight. It is a further purpose of this invention to provide a two-position switch for use in flashlights, having a positively locking first and second position, and to provide a corrosion-clearing wiping action between the mutually tangent surfaces of the contact strips.